Der Sprengmeister
by SeKaYa
Summary: Sirius und Dorcas planen, als Moodys ehemalige Rekruten, eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier für ihn, wobei sie nicht umhin kommen, sich gegenseitig zu ärgern und alles Mögliche zu machen, nur nicht das, wofür sie gekommen sind.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J.. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

Vorgaben: _völlig verwirrt, Mad-Eye im Weihnachtsmannkostüm, fallender Schnee, 33 Hundebabys_

* * *

**Der Sprengmeister**

von 

**SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

Alastor Moody war eine neugierige Person. Zumindest dann, wenn es sich um Dinge handelte, die einen direkten Bezug zu ihm hatten und sich in seinem Wohnzimmer abspielten. Inzwischen bereute er es, dass er den beiden erlaubt hatte, sein Haus zu betreten. Alleine waren sie ein Desaster – zusammen bildeten sie den Weltuntergang. Leider hatten sie viel Mühe darauf verwendet, Moody um jeden Preis aus dem Zimmer herauszuhalten – und sie hatten auch noch Erfolg damit. So blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als an der Tür eine Lauschposition einzunehmen und auf den drohenden Untergang zu warten. Mehr konnte er in diesem Fall nicht tun.

Dabei waren die Gespräche, die er so belauschen konnte, äußerst... merkwürdig. Als er geklopft hatte und Sirius ihn kurzerhand weggescheucht hatte (eine Tat, die er später im Training bereuen würde), hatte Dorcas pflichtbewusst nachgehakt, wer es denn gewesen sei, obwohl sie es wissen musste. Kein Wunder also, dass Sirius' Antwort reichlich spöttisch ausgefallen war. Nun, der genaue Gesprächsablauf hatte mit einer Weihnachtsfeier, die organisiert werden sollte, und Normalität nichts zu tun. Auch alles, was danach kam, war auf die eine oder andere Weise besorgniserregend für Moody. Er fürchtete um seine Einrichtung.

"Wer war das?", hatte Dorcas gefragt.

"Dreiunddreißig Hundebabys." Sirius' Stimme hatte einen deutlich höhnischen Klang.

"Also wirklich, Black!" Dorcas schien entrüstet. "Hast du wieder die Nächte durchgemacht?"

"Das war ein verdammter Scherz, Meadowes!"

"Ja, ja, ja! Erzähl das den kleinen Welpen, die du einfach im Stich gelassen hast. Schäm dich!" Dorcas schnaubte. "Du bist ein Rabenvater, Black."

Das, was danach kam, klang nach zerbrechendem Glas. Moody vermutete, dass es die Vase vom Kaminsims gewesen war. Nun, er hatte sowieso nie Blumen hineingestellt. Aber es ging ums Prinzip. Dann war es erstaunlich still und Moody hoffte, dass sie das taten, wozu sie gekommen waren, und nicht noch mehr Scherben planten. Aber es kam anders.

Dorcas begann zu singen.

"Leise rieselt der Schnee, Todessern tu ich weh!" Schief, unweihnachtlich, eindeutig Meadowes. "Black ist ein dummer Hund, Moody treibt's wieder zu bunt – leise rieselt der Schnee, Todessern tu ich weh..."

Sirius schien sogar Moodys Meinung zu teilen. "Wirklich, sehr weihnachtlich, Meadowes." Und seine Stimme troff vor Ironie.

"Bitte, wie du willst, dann eben etwas anderes..." Dorcas war eingeschnappt, jetzt wurde es noch eine Spur gemeiner. Und er hatte recht. " Oh du Abschaum, oh du Abschaum, du bist so scheußlich anzuschau'n. Kommst du, fällt der Schnee, dein Anblick tut den Augen weh! Oh du Abschaum, oh du Abschaum, du bist so scheußlich anzuschau'n!"

"Ich hab's geahnt..."

Erneut herrschte stille Geschäftigkeit – abgesehen von Dorcas' schiefem Summen – und Moody wartete auf die nächste Bombe. Sie kam pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk.

"Black, die Dinger da kannst du gleich vergessen. Wenn du Moody so etwas schenkst, überleben sie nicht einmal die ersten Sekunden."

"Ach, und wieso?"

"Weil der Sprengmeister einen seiner jährlichen Auftritte haben wird, Black, deshalb."

Moody stöhnte innerlich. Natürlich musste er irgendwann Gesprächsthema sein und natürlich musste Dorcas immer wieder auf den Vorfall von vor einigen Jahren anspielen... es war doch wirklich nicht fair! Sicherlich, weil Dorcas wusste, dass er vor der Tür saß und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie da trieben.

"Sprengmeister...? Ich bin völlig verwirrt."

Dorcas lachte dunkel. "Das wundert mich nicht – du bist ja auch du, das muss dein Dauerzustand sein!"

Und das nächste Klirren ertönte. Das war vermutlich die Porzellanuhr, die Dumbledore ihm einmal geschenkt hatte. Wenigstens war es etwas, was Moody nicht vermissen würde – und er würde Dumbledore nicht einmal erklären müssen, warum die Scheußlichkeit zerstört war. Wenn Dorcas und Sirius so weitermachten, dann war er all das Gerümpel los, dass er nicht selbst wegwerfen konnte. Nicht ganz so unpraktisch, wie er gefürchtet hatte.

"Pass auf, Black, sonst kippt das Ding um!"

"Ja ne, ist klar. Dass das passiert, ist in etwa so unwahrscheinlich wie die Möglichkeit, dass Moody im Weihnachtsmannkostüm einen Sturmangriff auf Voldemorts Hauptquartier startet." Black lachte laut auf bei dem Gedanken. Moody gefiel die Vorstellung weniger gut.

"Also ist es sehr wahrscheinlich", bemerkte Dorcas beiläufig. "Du kennst Moody doch – wenn es dem Zweck dienlich ist, würde er sich auch als Osterhase verkleiden und zu einem Angriff hoppeln."

Sirius lachte bellend auf.

Moodys Blick verfinsterte sich. So dachte Dorcas also von ihm? Dass er sich in ein Hasenkostüm zwängen und Todesser attackieren würde? Na, er würde ihr schon zeigen, dass sie selbst einen Alastor "Osterhase" Moody zu fürchten hatte – dass er Sirius noch gehörig durch die Mangel nehmen würde, verstand sich sowieso von selbst. Vielleicht sollte er Dorcas mal ein paar Botengänge zu Dawlish und Scrimgeour erledigen lassen...? Das würde ihr zeigen, dass er sich nicht auf diese Weise ins Lächerliche ziehen lassen würde.

"Sag mal, Meadowes, meinst du, das ist so in Ordnung?"

"Bestimmt – geh und hol Moody. Er sollte sich das ansehen, immerhin ist es für ihn."

Moody hörte, wie jemand zur Tür ging und die Flüche entfernte. Wartend verschränkte er die Arme und tappte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Jetzt würde er ja das gesamte Ausmaß der Katastrophe sehen. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür, Sirius starrte ihn grinsend an und wies ihn an, einzutreten.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl betrat Moody das, was sein Wohnzimmer sein sollte. Abgesehen von einigen Scherben, abgerissenem Lametta und ähnlichem Chaos, schien alles heil geblieben zu sein – seine Vermutungen, dass er um eine Vase und eine Uhr ärmer war, hatten sich zudem bestätigt. Aber sein Hauptaugenmerk lenkte sich unwillkürlich auf die Stelle, wo der Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt war. An sich war zuerst nichts ungewöhnliches zu entdecken. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er jedoch, dass die vermeintlichen roten Kerzen in Wahrheit Dynamit waren.

"Eine Ode an den Sprengmeister", gluckste Dorcas und hechtete in dem Augenblick auch schon an Sirius vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

Moody folgte ihr augenblicklich mit einem zornigen Aufschrei. "_MEADOWES_!"

Sirius blieb zurück und seufzte. "Und ein neuerliches _'Fröhliche Weihnacht'_ im Hause Moody..."


End file.
